


Dammit Jim

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of communiques</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit Jim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EleanorJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorJane/gifts).



Communique Subject: Physical  
Recipient: Kirk  
Sender: McCoy

 _Get your ass to medical before I pull a medical on your command, Jim!_

End Communique

Communique Subject: Physical  
Recipient: McCoy  
Sender: Kirk

 _I'd say my ass got quite a thorough check out the other night in the rec room, Bones._

End Communique

Communique Subject: Physical  
Recipient: Kirk  
Sender: McCoy

 _Dammit, Jim, you promised not to mention that! If you're thinking of blackmail, forget it. Because this physical is getting done, or I'll tell Spock about you and Pike._

End Communique

Communique Subject: Physical  
Recipient: McCoy  
Sender: Kirk

 _On my way._

End Communique


End file.
